vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos
Summary Born and raised in the ranks of the violent Spartans, Kratos became a respected general in his ranks but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbarians to avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out and sought revenge against his former master. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely higher normally. At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least 7-B, likely higher normally. At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C with Pandora's Box | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C, possibly far higher Name: Kratos, known by many titles such as The Ghost of Sparta, White Warrior, The God of War, The Servant of Ares, The Champion of Ares, The Slave of the Gods, The Fist of Ares, The Marked Warrior, Oathbreaker, The Slayer of Gods, Destroyer of Worlds, Champion of the Gods, Sinker of Atlantis, Slayer of Ares, Killer of Argos, Cursed Mortal, Fallen God, Murderer of Gaia, Murderer of Children, Son of Zeus, Godslayer Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Former Spartan General Powers and Abilities: |-|Ascension=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation and Age Manipulation with the Amulet of Uroborus (Can freeze time, as well as deage or age both enemies or objects considerably with it), Some form of Magic Dispelling, Electricity Manipulation, Can plant explosive cores inside foes, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can create a shadow clone of himself, Can drain the life force and magic energies of opponents on contact with them, Can channel his divine energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness, Rage Power (Capable of increasing his own strength with anger), Resistance to Time Stop (Overpowered the abilities of the Amulet of Uroborus several times in his fight against Castor & Pollux, which was also confirmed by the developers), Can hit souls, Illusion Nullification (Can nullify large illusions with the Eyes of Truth), Limited Teleportation with the Oath Stone of Orkos (His clones are able to teleport to the enemy), Homing Attack with the Soul of Hades (Which can vaporize enemies), Limited Healing with Orkos's Cloak, Transmutation and Power Nullification via the Soul of Hades (Able to summon the Arms of Hades, which have the ability to transform the alive into mindless Underworld soldiers or fragilized souls of the damned, as well as strip people off their magic and nullify magic abilities of weapons |-|Chains of Olympus=All previous powers, Fire Manipulation, Holy Light Projection with the Light of Dawn, which ignores the durability of demons or demonic creatures, Can breathe underwater, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Persephone trying to persuade him into letting the gods die), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Was the only person in the world not to be immediately affected by Morpheus seizing power. However, with prolonged exposure to the fog, he eventually succumbed) Can hit Non-Corporeal beings (Killed the souls on Elysium) |-|GoW1=All previous powers, Electricity Manipulation (Via Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage) and Power Nullification (With Zeus' Fury), Petrification, Soul Summoning, Resistance to Power Nullification, Limited Matter Manipulation (Via Poseidon's Rage, which is able to atomize hundreds of foes, and Zeus's Fury, which does the same to a smaller range), Resistance to Petrification (Via Rage of the Gods), Homing Attack (With the Army of Hades, which summons cursed souls that can grab the foe, taking away their powers and absorbing their lifeforce) |-|As the God of War=All previous powers, Can create Pseudo Black Holes/Voids, Ice Manipulation (Via Boreas' Icestorm), Rage Power (After seeing Deimos's death, Kratos granted himself infinitely lasting magic and killed Thanatos), Healing, Homing Attack and Absorption via Scourge of Erinys, Soul Manipulation with the Eye of Atlantis (Which destroys both the soul and the body of whoever stands in the path of its electric beam), Telekinesis (Can wipe out entire armies), Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can materialize various weapons out of thin air, Can sense beings thousands of miles away, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting |-|GoW2 and Beginning of GoW3= All former weapon-based abilities, Can project sharp gusts of wind, Petrification (via Medusa's Gaze), Earthquakes, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead), Resistance to Petrification and Madness Manipulation (Activating the Rage of the Titans immediately breaks Kratos out of petrification and makes him immune to the song of a Siren, which can drive a man mad), Time Travel (Traveled thousands of years back to the Great War and subsequently teleported all Titans to the future), Energy Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with the Spear of Destiny, Homing Attack, Soul Summoning and Power Nullification with the Barbarian Hammer (Can summon cursed souls to aid in battle and attack the foe, stripping them from their magic), Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation (via Cronos' Rage), Light Projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Pulled his soul back from being ripped by Hades. Resisted the powers of Poseidon's Trident) Soul Manipulation and Homing Attack (Via Claw of Hades), Invisibility Nullification (With the Head of Helios) |-|End of GoW3/Power of Hope=All previous powers, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4; Can no longer die, and no matter what he does, he will walk the Earth forever.), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Flight, Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation, Limited Madness Manipulation (Can summon the soul of a Siren), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the River Styx, which can slay any being who drinks from it. The Power of Hope held by Kratos is able to resist the deadly Flames of Olympus), Fear Manipulation (Easily resisted and ignored the effects of Fear Zeus, who was possessed by the very evil of Fear from Pandora's Box and was using it against Kratos before he regained Hope), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to resist the power of the Lethe River, which can erase a person's memory from existence), Resurrection (As long as aspects of his mind, such as his soul and body, still exist, Hope will bring him back to life. Therefore, this is effective even against high-level Matter Manipulation hax or the likes), Weather Manipulation and Absorption (With the Blade of Olympus), Resistance to Power Nullification or Absorption (Even after Kratos killed himself with the Blade of Olympus and released Hope to the world, he was still brought back to life by Hope. Also able to resist Fear Zeus's abilities. Has the soul of Hades) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Defeated the Furies, who created a dimension with a sea and storm and caused an earthquake across a small chain of islands. Should be at least comparable to the Warriors of Poseidon, who have a spear that is infused with the power of a Mediterranean tempest) | At least City level, likely higher normally. At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level with the Gauntlet of Zeus (Was used by Zeus to chain all the Titans, and it managed to overpower Atlas himself) | At least City level, likely higher normally. At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level with Pandora's Box (Killed Ares) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Killed Thanatos, who is at least as strong as Ares) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Has the powers of a God of War and Death) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Had his strength complimented by Atlas and pushed his fingers back. Managed to match Zeus, although he needed the Blade of Olympus to do so. Killed Poseidon and Helios, and Hades, who is stronger than Helios) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Equal to Zeus. Killed and easily physically overpowered Cronos, who is confirmed to be only slightly weaker than Atlas) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (After awakening the Power of Hope, he very casually defeated Fear Zeus, who had become far stronger than before, and forced him to return to his normal form), possibly far higher Speed: Transonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ reactions (Double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | At least Massively FTL+ (Can match Ares in hand-to-hand combat) | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ | At least Massively FTL+ (Managed to defeat the Sisters of Fate, tagging them as well as evading their attacks before they could react, even while fighting both at once) | At least Massively FTL+ (Managed to catch Hermes in combat and acquired his boots, defeated and demolished multiple upper-level Gods and Titans throughout the game) | At least Massively FTL+ (Demolished Fear Zeus in combat) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K | At least Class K normally. Unknown with Pandora's Box | Unknown | Unknown | Universal | Universal | At least Universal, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher | At least City Class, likely higher normally. Mountain Class with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least City Class, likely higher normally. At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal with Pandora's Box (Equal to Ares) | At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal | At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal | At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal | At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal | At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal, possibly far higher (Overpowered Fear Zeus, forcing him to revert into his normal body, and then proceeded to kill Zeus with his bare hands, forcing the Evil of Fear to leave his body) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Withstood attacks from the Furies) | At least City level, likely higher normally. At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level with Sun Shield (Is the shield used by Helios himself. Contain the Promordial Fire which is stated to be the source of Helios' energy within it) | At least City level, likely higher normally. At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level with Pandora's Box (Tanked many attacks from Ares, as well as his Death Explosion) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Battled with and killed Thanatos, who is a Primordial Deity) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Tanked a hit from Poseidon's Trident and) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Equal to Zeus and withstood many hits from him) | At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level, possibly far higher (Much superior to Fear Zeus, is at the very top of the franchise as a whole) Stamina: Vastly superhuman; has the energy to climb for three days, run several dozen kilometers in search of a city and keep on fighting monsters for an entire day inside Pandora's Temple before tiring out. Range: Extended melee range to several dozen meters, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Intelligence: Kratos was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, and has experience battling many supernatural foes. He comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies, so they won't be a future obstacle. He has also solved numerous puzzles throughout his adventures, most of them created by some of the most brilliant architects of his time, such as Daedalus, who built the Labyrinth of Minos, and Pathos Verdes the 3rd, who built the Temple of Pandora. Weaknesses: Kratos has immense anger management problems, making him prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, and impeding normal judgment. Key: Ascension | Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | As the God of War | GoW2 and Beginning of GoW3 | Mid to End of GoW3 | With the Power of Hope Note: If you want to know where our high-end ratings for the God of War profiles come from, check this blog. Others Notable Victories: Time Havoc (Rock Hard Gladiators) Time Havoc's Profile (GoW I Kratos and 7-B Time Havoc, speed equalized) Bog (Rock Hard Gladiators) Bog's Profile (7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Darkrai (Pokémon) Darkrai's Profile (End of GoW3 Kratos and PMD Darkrai were used) Notable Losses: Thor (Marvel Comics) Thor's Profile (2-C Power of Hope Kratos vs Rune King thor. Speed was equalized) Soma Cruz (Castlevania) Soma's Profile (Base Soma was used, both were at Low 2-C and speed was equalized) OVER-1 (Mega Man) OVER-1's Profile (Both had access to all equipment, and speed was equalized) Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) Ren Amamiya's Profile (End Game Ren and GOW3 Kratos were used, with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's Profile (3-A versions start. Bloodlusted. Vegeta starts in base. GOW3 Kratos used. Speed Equalized) Spawn (Image Comics) Spawn's Profile (God of War 3 Kratos vs Divine Spawn; speed is equalized and battle takes place on Olympus) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Air Users Category:Berserkers Category:Trident Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Petrification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2